Hopeful Sparks
by Draga128
Summary: Primus gave Jack a mission during his adventure to Cybertron to get Optimus' memory's back. Find out how Jack travels, searching for the individuals he has to find, hoping they can put a stop to the war. I suck at summaries! : OptimusX?X? BumblebeeX? RatchetX? BulkheadX? ArceeX?
1. Chapter 1

'Thoughts'

'Bumblebee'

"Talking"

"Communications link"

Normal POV:

Jack runs over and picks up the Key to Vector Sigma. "Jackson Darby." A voice booms out.

Jack looks around. "W-Who's there?" He asks.

"I am Primus." Jack gasps. "I am impressed. I have watched you Jackson. You have shown great strength and courage during the Autobot's battle against the Decepticons. And here you are, risking your life to save one of my great descendent, Optimus Prime." Jack rubs the back of his neck. "Now, I must ask something of you. I have a mission for you. Are you willing to accept it?"

Jack hesitates but nods. "…Okay, I'll do it."

A glowing sphere floats up from the ground. The light dims down and a small metal oval shaped thing is floating there. Jack grabs it. "This will help you on your journey." Primus tells Jack. "You are to locate 6 individuals inhabiting your planet. The disk with show you everything you need to know.

Jack nods. "Okay, I understand… But I have one question. Why do you need me to find these people?"

"These individuals may seem human but in reality their Cybertron genes are dormant. Once they activate, their human cells will die out and they will return to their former Cybertronian selves. I have selected these few Cybertroinum beings because I believe they will finally put a stop to the war raging on, also, they are of great importance to the Autobots currently residing on your planet." Primus explains.

"Alright… I'll get on that as soon as I help Optimus." Jack says as he places the device in the suites pocket.

"Before you leave, I have one last notation." Jack nods. "The Autobot's cannot know about this."

"What!"

"This mission is confidential, and I have selected you to take on this task because I know you will not fail me. It is your responsibility." The voice slowly fades and by the end of the sentence its barley a whisper.

Jack looks around. "Hello? Hello!" The sound of an engine fills the cavern. Jack turns around to see Arcee enter in her alt form. She transforms and lands in front of Jack.

"I have the Matrix." Jack says while holding it up.

"Let's roll." Arcee transforms and Jack climbs on. They race out and head for the space bridge.

"We're almost there." Jack says as they near the space bridge.

"Ratchet, we have he Matrix." Arcee says over the comlink. "We're coming through." Arcee stops, Jack jumps off and she transforms. "Ratchet?" Arcee try again. "Somethings wrong…" Arcee states after a few moments of silence.

"We… Can't not go through… Can we?" Jack asks.

Arcee nods and transforms down. "Stay here!" She orders and drives through. On the other side Megatron was about to give the final blow and end 'Orion's' life. Arcee transforms and rams into Megatron's back, making them go flying. While Megatron and Arcee fights Jack walks through the bridge.

'Orion' notices him and Jack holds out the Matrix to him. "Are you… certain I am worthy…?" 'Orion' asks.

"You have no idea." Jack states. Jack holds it out and a beam of light emits from the matrix and 'Orion' closes his optics as the Knowledge of the Primes is given to him.

Megatron notices the Matrix is with Jack instead of Arcee and starts charging towards them. Intending on killing 'Orion' before the download is complete. Ratchet notices it and tries to stop him but Megatron swats him away like a fly.

The Matrix finally is finished giving 'Orion' it's knowledge. Thus Optimus emerges from the depths of 'Orion Pax'. Optimus takes the Matrix from Jack and stops Megatron's blade from killing him.

"Megatron." Optimus says as he glares at him. Optimus closes his battle mask, "Be gone!" Optimus shouts as he punches Megatron in the face, causing him to stagger back. Optimus punches Megatron a few more times before giving Megatron a uppercut that knocks him down, slamming him into a nearby wall. The other Autobot's stare at the scene, happy their leader is back. They get up and make there way towards Optimus.

"Ratchet… How did we arrive here?" Optimus asks, not remembering anything about being 'Orion Pax'.

"Long story, old friend." Ratchet states. Optimus activates his energon swords and gets ready for an attack.

Unknown to the other Autobot's, Arcee gets a com from the base. Megatron crawls back onto the platform and growls. The Autobot's start shooting at him. Suddenly a green vortex opens up right beside them. "It's ours!" Arcee calls.

"Autobot's! Fall back!" Optimus orders.

Jack and Arcee jump through first and find the others waiting for them on the other side. Jack takes off his helmet and hugs his mom. Bumblebee enters the base next with Ratchet and Bulkhead right behind him. They all turn and watch the bridge, waiting for Optimus to enter. Moments later Optimus walks through, looking all high and mighty. The bridge closes behind him.

"Optimus…?" Raf asks, uncertainly.

"Hello, Rafael." Optimus says with a small smile.

"Woh!" Raf says in awe.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko exclaims. "Wooho!"

Optimus then notices the symbol on his shoulders. "Although, it seem like there is a lot I don't remember."

"Optimus," Ratchet says. "It has truly been our darkest hour. But know this, from every indication, your spark never ceased being that, of an Autobot."

Everyone smiles and nods, crowding around him. Jack hangs back, Primus' words running around in his head. 'The Autobot's cannot know about this…'

Jack is glaring at his lunch. 'Three days, and still haven't figured out a way to approach mom about this.' Jack thoughts to himself. Suddenly an idea hits him. "Mom!" Jack yells as he runs through the house looking for June. Jack finds her siting in the living room.

"What is it Jack?"

"Can I go visit Matt Yoke?" Jack asks. "He called me up a few days ago and was wondering if we could hang out. You know, cause we haven't seen each other since like 4th grade when he moved."

June stares at Jack. "What about the Autobot's?" She asks.

"Tell them I'm visiting a long time friend. Besides… It's summer, I really don't want to be stuck at home or at the base for it all and besides, I want to get away for a while. I need a break from everything that has happened. I want some time to be a normal teenager, hanging out with friends, looking at girls and eating ice cream when it's super hot out." Jack says, trying to get his mom to agree.

"Well… I guess. But only for a week or two! Alright?"

"Thanks mom!" Jack says as he hugs her. He pulls away and runs upstairs to begin packing. Not even 20 minutes later Jack is downstairs, ready to go.

"Jack, are you sure you want to go today… Why don't we wait until the morning." June says.

"But I want to get out now, mom…" Jack whines.

June sighs but nods her head. "Alright…" June helps Jack load his bag into the car and they drive off to the train station.

They arrive 10 minutes before the train was stations to leave. June helps Jack get situated on the train. "Jack, I want you to call be every night."

"Yes mom. I know." Jack says as he hugs his mom. He pulls away and notices tears in his mothers eyes. "Mom… I'm only gone for 2-3 weeks…"

June sniffles and wipes her eyes. "I know… But, its going to feel different without you at home."

"I know... But I'll be back." Jack promises. The trains whistle blows. Jack hugs his mom and gives her one last kiss in the cheek before climbing on and taking a seat.

Slowly the train begins to move and Jack watches out the window as the terrane goes from the familiar town of Jasper to the unknown area of the desert.

Jack looks around and finds no one else on board the train car. He quickly pulls out the device.

"Okay... What now?" Jack mumbles yo himself. The device hums to life and a holo-form projector of a teenage girl emerged from the top of it.

The girl looked around 17 to 18, with long black hair and bright blue eyes, wearing black skinny jeans, a light purple tank top and combat boots.

Underneath her hologram, her name and address floated there. Jack grabs a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down:

Evelyn Rose

604 Victoria Avenue, Reno, Nevada

Jack quickly realizes that it's only a hour bus ride from Carson City. Jack sighs and closes his eyes, hoping to get some shut eye.

7 hours later the train pulls into Carson City train station. Jack quickly grabs his carry on bag and is one suitcase he brought with him from the train car. As jack exits the train station he walks around trying to find a bus stop. Before long he finds one and waits on the side of the road for it to arrive.

25 minutes later it pulls up. Jack pays the driver before taking a seat near the back. He rides the bus until it arrives at the bus station, then Jack gets on the bus that will take him to Reno.

By the time the bus reaches Reno it's dark outside. Jack looks around before walking up to one of the station managers. "Where's the closest hotel or motel?" Jack asks.

"Well if you walk down First street and take a left at Crow, 10 minutes walk from there." The man says.

Jack thanks the man before walking to the hotel. Jack walks into Four Seasons Motel and up to the counter. "I need a room for a couple of nights." Jack states.

The man looks Jack over. "Room for one?" Jack nods. "I'll give you room number 18, checkout time tomorrow starts at 10 and ends at 2." Jack nods and takes the keys.

Jack opens the door to his room and finds himself in a room with one bed, a bathroom, a mini fridge and a small tv. Jack walks in and closes the door behind him. Jack places his stuff on the bed and takes out his phone, dialling an all too familiar number.

"Hi mom." Jack says.

"Jack, how was the ride up?" June asks.

"I'm good, I arrived about 2 hours ago. Matt and his parents met up with me at the station. We unpacked my stuff and we just hung out for the rest of the night." Jack says, coming up with a cover story.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll let you go now. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thanks mom, love you." Jack says before hanging up. Jack sighs and lays back on the bed. "I hate lying to her."

Jack gets up, grabs something to eat from his carry on bag and grabs some pj's from his suitcase. Jack changes and eats his cold cut sandwich. He lays down on the bed and turns on the tv. Around 11:30 he turns off the tv, climbs under the covers and drifts off to sleep.

Jack opens his eyes and looks at the clock, 9:52. Jack gets up and gives a loud yawn. Jack gets up and gets ready for the upcoming day. It's around 11 when Jack finally leaves his room.

Jack walks towards the main part of town and flags down a cab. " I need you to take me to 604 Victoria Avenue."

"Alrighty." The ride there was quiet, no one was in the mood for conversation. When the cab pulled up to Jack's destination, he was shocked. In front of them is a adoption centre. "That'll be 18.28."

Jack hands him a 20. "Keep the change." Jack says as he climbs out of the cab. Jack looks at the building and realizes its an adoption home. He walks inside and up to the front counter.

The lady behind looks up. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asks.

"I'm looking for Evelyn Rose." Jack tells her.

She smiles. "Your in luck, she's still here. I'll show you to her room."

She leads he into the back, to all the rooms where they kept all the orphans. She stops in front of a door and smiles at me before heading back to the main room. Jack takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A few minutes later the the door creeks open.

"Hello…?


	2. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

Normal POV:

"Hello…?" The door opens and the girl standing there looked exactly like the holo-form projector Jack saw back on the train except she is wearing grey sweat pants, a red tank top and some runners.

"Um… Hi, my name is Jack… Can I speak with you?" Jack asks.

She stares at him from a moment before nodding. She walks back into the room, leaving the door open for Jack. Jack follows her into the room. He looks around the room and noticing her packing up her stuff. "Going somewhere?" Jack asks.

"I turned 18 last week, they gave me until today clean out." Evelyn explains as she packs some more cloths into a suitcase. "My names Evelyn, but please call me Eve." Eve says with a smile.

"Eve… I have something important to tell you… And I don't know how your going to take it…"

Eve turns to Jack. "Okay…"

"In your past life you were a Cybertronium being, an Autobot. Primus, their god, decide that you and 5 others were worthy enough to be brought back and help end their war. I was sent to somehow give you back your memory of your past life."

Eve stares at Jack, while going over her words in her head. Jack holds his breath… Hoping she will at least trust him a little. Eve closes her eyes and rubs her temples. She'd always knew she was different but like this. "Alright… I'll go along with it for now."

Jacks eyes light up. "Really! Wow… I didn't think you would believe me…"

Eve smiles. "I believe in a lot of weird things. Now how is this going to work…?"

"Umm… Well, Primus says that when you receive your memories again that you'll revert back to your Cybertronium self. So... I think we should leave and find a place where no one will find us and just go from there."

Eve nods. "Okay, and I know the perfect place." Eve finishes packing and they head out.

Eva takes Jack to a clearing in the woods, somewhere behind a park. She turns to Jack. "So what now?"

Jack hesitates. "I don't know..." Jack pulls out the circular device, hoping it will help them out.

Suddenly it starts glowing. The device floats out of Jacks hands and Eve starts glowing a light blue color. Eve suddenly gasps and she begins to transform.

Eve's skin pulls back to reveal metal underneath. The metal begins to shift and slowly Eve's Cybertronium body emerges. When she's finally finished transforming she stands at about 21ft tall. Around the same size as Ratchet.

Her armour is a lavender color with a light blue visor covering her optics. She looks agile and had some nice curves. She looks down, "Hi Jack."

Jack smiles and picks up the device. "That was sooo cool!" She chuckles. "So, ah... I guess I should call you by your Cybertron name, huh?" Jack asks.

"My name is Rhythm." She says. "It feels so good to be back..." Rhythm sighs.

"Well... You can't go walking around like that. You need to pick a vehicle mode."

Rhythm opens up the internet and looks for a decent alt mode. She scans a 2012 Pontiac Solstice. She transforms down and Jack whistles. "Nice!" She had her lavender finish and was sleek and fast looking.

She opens her drivers door. "Hop in!" Jack jumps in and Rhythm takes off towards the highway. "Who's next?"

Jack takes out the device. It activates and a new form appears in the projector. It shows a picture of a guy with black short cut hair and bright blue eyes. He's wearing jeans with black worker boots and a black shirt.

Underneath it, Jack reads out loud:

Myron Jones

2729 Wellington Road

Apartment number 274

Fresno, California

"I guess we're going to California!" Rhythm says.

Jack nods excitingly, he's always wanted to go to California but his mom could never talk the time off. "Yea, but first we need to swing by Four Seasons Motel and pick up my stuff."

Rhythm guns her engine and takes off towards the motel. After Jack grabs his stuff he pays for the room and loads his stuff into Rhythm's trunk. The stop at a McDonalds to grab some food for Jack before hitting the highway.

For a whole it was quiet, Rhythm going over all of her newly gained memory's while jack watches as the scenery changes from deserts to plentiful forests.

"So, what did you do before the war?" Jack asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, me and my twin brother were musicians. We were pretty famous, we would sing in clubs or gatherings, depending on how we were doing at the time."

"You have a twin? Aren't twins suppose to share a spark or something?" Jack asks, remembering the time Ratchet told him about different types of relationships on Cybertron.

"Yea, we were originally one spark but it split, creating me and Jazz. Two different bots, but one spark."

"Oh... Okay, what happened to him?"

"If one twin dies, the other would follow. Either that or become a shell of who we were before."

"… But your here now…"

Rhythm sighs. "Yea, I know. I really hope he is one of the others."

"Well, if you need him as much as he needs you then I'm sure he is one of the others. Primus wouldn't separate the two of you."

"I really hope so… Do you know if there are any other Autobot's on Earth?" Rhythm asks.

"There are. There's my guardian, Arcee. Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus."

"Optimus...?" Rhythm asks softly.

"Yea. Why? Did you know him before you died?"

"He was mine and Jazz's bondmate."

Jacks eyes widen. "Optimus is your bondmate!" Jack exclaims. Remembering Ratchet telling them it's like human marriage but it's permanent. "Wow... Didn't see that coming."

Rhythm giggles. The next couple of hours are filled with random conversations. From Jacks childhood to Rhythms life at Frequency Academy.

They arrive in Fresno at around 8pm. "Do you want to meet him today or tomorrow?" Rhythm asks.

"Let's wait until tomorrow." Jack decides. The stop at a fast food place for Jack before parking in the Walmart parking lot for the night. They both decided it was cheaper for Jack to just sleep in Rhythm.

Morning rolls around and Jack runs into Walmart to change and to grab a few important items. After Jack jumps back into Rhythm the take off, driving around the city in hopes of finding Wellington Road.

"Oh! Look, a tourist station!" Jack says after about A hour and a half of driving around. "They must have a map." Jack runs inside. A few moments later he runs back outside with a map in his hand.

"Okay!" He breaths as he sits down in the drivers seat. He opens the map and looks it over. "Alright... We have to go that way." Jack says while pointing down the road. I follow Jacks instructions and we find ourselves at some run down old apartment place.

"Great..." Jack mumbles as he stares at the building.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rhythm asks.

Jack looks at the dash. "I wish you could but your a 20ft tall robot!"

A girl suddenly appears in the passenger seat. She looked exactly like Eve except she was wearing her purple shirt, black skinny jeans and boots. She smirks at Jack's shocked face.

"Let's go!" She says as she climbs out. Jack follows her as they walk up to the second floor, looking for room 274.

Once they arrive at the door Rhythm knocks before taking a step back. Moments later the door opens Myron steps out.

"What?" He barks.

"Hi, Myron Jones?" Rhythm asks.

"Who wants to know...?" He asks. His eyes cold as he glances at the two.

"My name is Eve and this is my friend Jack. We have something really important to tell you. May we come inside?"

Myron stares at The two of them for a few moments before nodding. He walks inside, Eve and Jack follow him in. Inside was a mess. Beer bottles littering around, dirty cloths, garbage and old food littered the ground. Rhythm wrinkled her nose at the mess.

Myron flops himself down on the couch and takes a swig from a near by beer. "What do ya want?" He asks, glaring at the two.

"Um… Well… The thing is…" Jack begins, trailing off nervously.

Rhythm rolls her eyes. "We're here because in a previous life you were a giant robot known as a Cybertron. Primus, their god, decided he would bring 6 individuals back in order to help put a stop to their life long war, you and me just happen to be two out of the six." Jack and Myron stare at Rhythm in shock. Jack, because she just decided to come out with it and Myron, because it was a crazy story.

Myron looks at Jack before turning back to Rhythm. "Kid… What are you on…?" He finally asks.

Rhythm's eye twitches. "I'm not 'on' anything. It's the truth. If you come with us, we can show you that we aren't lying."

Myron sighs before placing his beer down. "Alright… But if this is some kind of prank then the cops will be on your ass'. Besides its not like I have anything better to do…" He mumbles the last part. Myron grabs his jacket before locking the door behind him. We walk downstairs and Rhythm makes a show of walking over to her alt mode and opening the door. Myron stares at the Pontiac in shock, "Where the hell did you get a ride like that?"

Jack shrugs before getting into the back. Myron walks over and opens the passenger seat, looking over the interior Rhythm's alt mode. Rhythm sighs, "Are you going to stare or get in?"

Myron growls lightly before climbing in. Rhythm takes off, looking for somewhere where she could transform without worrying about peeping toms. Finally, a little ways out of town she pulls off the highway and onto a back road that lead to an abandoned aviary deep in woods. She stops and everyone gets out.

"Alright. We're here. Now how are you going to convince me that you two are not trying to punk me?" Myron asks, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Rhythm and Jack share a look before Rhythm's holo-form disappears. Myron's eyes widen. "What the-" The sounds of transformation stops him as he watches wide eyed as the pontiac transforms into a robot, far bigger then him.

She looks down at him and smiles. "Do you believe us now?" Rhythm asks. Myron nods dumbly. Her smile widens, "Good!" She chirps.

Myron clears his throat. "O-Okay… I believe you… But how am I suppose to be a giant robot when I'm human?"

Rhythm looks down at Jack. He walks towards Myron and grabs the device Primus gave him. "With this." Jack states as he holds out the device. "It will help you gain your memories which will then trigger your transformation."

Myron nods and watches the device as it begins to glow again and the cycle begins again. Myron starts to glow, followed by his skin retracting, showing his metal armour underneath. Slowly the metal begins to shift and grow. It seemed like every second, Myron grew bigger and bigger till he was a whopping 31ft tall. Even Megatron would have to look up to see his face.

His true form was tall, black, bulky and he has two plasma cannons attached to his arms. Two bright blue optics look down at Rhythm and Jack before a smile spreads across his face. "Rhythm…?" He questions softly.

She squeals and tackles him, causing the ground to shake. She sits up, "Primus! Ironhide! Oh my god! It's sooo good to see you!" Ironhide chuckles as he rubs his helm. Rhythm crawls off him and they both stand up.

"I'm guessing you know him?" Both Ironhide and Rhythm look down at Jack.

"Yep! We were from the same unit." Rhythm says with a huge smile on her face.

Jack chuckles and looks up at the two. Ironhide gets down on one knee. "My designations Ironhide, Optimus Prime's weapon specialist."

"Miko will like him… She's into that kind of stuff…" Jack mumbles.

"Miko…?" Ironhide asks.

"Um… Yea, she's a friend of mine." Jack explains.

Ironhide looks around. "Where is she?"

Jack chuckles. "She's probably back at the base with the others."

"Others?"

"Yea, Optimus and the others." Jack says.

"Optimus is here?" Ironhide asks, a small smile spreading across his face. "Who else?"

"Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Jack says.

Rhythm watches Ironhide's face, watching as his optics light up at the sound of Ratchet's name. Rhythm giggles and hugs Ironhide around the middle. "Ratchet's too stubborn to die Ironhide." She says with a smile, thinking about the medic.

"Yea… Your right." Ironhide mumbles.

"Well, we should head out. You'll need a vehicle form." Jack says as he steps forward, glancing up.

Ironhide smirks, "Already done." He transforms down into a huge, black GMC TopKick truck. He honks he horn, "Lets get moving!" He yells before taking off. Rhythm laughs and transforms down, allowing Jack to climb in before taking off after Ironhide

* * *

**... It's done... Yes!**

**I've had this idea in my head for sooooooo long and if feels so good to finally get it out!**

**Plez R&R!**

**Draga out! (:D)**


End file.
